


Kecolongan

by rasyalleva



Series: hari ini: hari apa? [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Edward VIII abdicating the British throne to marry Wallis Simpson (11 December 1936), Historical, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Hari ini, Arthur lari dari matanya sendiri.





	Kecolongan

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun saat menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **11 Desember 1936—11 Desember 2017**  
>  Memperingati 81 tahun [Raja Edward VIII turun tahta](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edward_VIII_abdication_crisis).

Sebelas Desember.

Hari ini hari apa?

Kamu tahu.

Kamu bercermin.

//

Kamu benci _matanya_.

Karena menjebak.

Karena menjerat.

Kamu benci _matamu_.

Karena, hei, apa _bedanya_?

//

Hari ini hari apa?

Arthur, Arthur, kamu yang paling tahu.

Hari ini hari apa?

Arthur, Arthur, kamu dengar sendiri, 'kan, di radio?

//

Mata itu.

Satu sisi cermin.

Kau tatap dia, kau perlihatkan dirimu padanya.

Dia tatap kau, dia perlihatkan dirimu _pula_ , padamu.

//

Hari ini hari apa? Hari ini adalah hari

     saat kamu, Arth, menatap matanya.

Membaca matanya.

Dan bisa. Terbaca.

//

Tapi kamu nggak melakukan apa pun.

Dan kamu biarkan dia

     mencundangimu

     sembilan tahun

     setelah saat itu.

//

Dan kini apa?

Kamu berteriak,

     menghajar cermin,

     sampai ajur,

"Simpatisan Nazi sialan!"

     katamu.

Yang bodoh siapa?

Kamu, kan, sudah membaca

     kalau dia akan

     berakhir seperti itu.

Lihat siapa yang menderita sekarang!

//

Hari ini kamu pecahkan cermin.

Dan sepanjang siang, sibuk, berlari,

     dari matamu sendiri.

//

Karena Arthur, Arthur,

     takkan pernah lagi kamu menemui

     seorang dengan mata persis seperti itu.

Seperti kamu.

* * *

  
Tidak pada cermin, tidak bahkan pada permukaan teh,  
Arthur tidak akan melihat refleksi dirinya sepanjang hari setiap 11 Desember.  
Karena, karena,  _oh_ _karena_ , matanya hanya akan mengingatkan Arthur pada  _matanya_ ;  
    kekasih Edward VIII yang terungkap sebagai mata-mata Jerman pada Perang Dunia Kedua.

Sungguh memalukan, dirinya kecolongan!


End file.
